


The Jump Between Worlds

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: One Big Batty Family [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Matt is Sooooo Not Convinced, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Terry McGinnis is a boy out of his world. Bruce and the others have been working together to get him back across the bridge and into his timeline, knowing that it'll hurt to see him go. Terry has other ideas.





	The Jump Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested, and Rohan shall answer. It is time to fulfill our oaths. :)

          It’s early morning when someone knocks on Bruce’s door. He’d been about to wake up anyway, despite the hour. “Come in.” 

          He blinks as the door shifts open and light pours in from the hallway. Terry slips into the room, closing the door behind him before coming around the bed. He has a look on his face that Bruce interprets as resolve, but he isn’t quite sure what it’s for. 

          “What’s going on, Terry?” 

          “I’m staying.” 

          Bruce is confused for a long moment before he catches on. “You’re sure?” 

          “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, you know.” 

          Bruce sits up in the bed, sliding back against the headboard. “I figured. It’s a big choice, and not one that I would ever advise you to make lightly, though, judging by the hour, it’s been keeping you up at night.” 

          Terry nods. 

          Bruce offers him a spot on the bed and Terry hops onto it. “What made you decide to stay?” 

          “I don’t really know, it’s just... something about the way I feel when I’m here. It’s like...  I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” he stares down at his hands, leaning against Bruce’s shoulder. “It just feels right, I guess.” 

          “You feel like you belong?” 

          “Something like that.” 

          “It must have been hard to decide to give up everything you had before. Your house, friends, girlfriend, maybe?” 

          Terry sighs. “Wow, I completely forgot about Dana.” 

          “Girlfriend?” 

          “Yep.” 

          Bruce hums, shifting. “Do you love her?” 

          Terry makes a considering noise before a huff of a laugh leaves his mouth. “Huh. You know what?” 

          “What?” 

          “I don’t even miss her.” 

          “Was she a bad girlfriend?” 

          Terry shrugs. “No, not really. I mean, sorta. She was always really focused on herself, and I knew that. I mean, how stupid would I be not to know that? I have to cut her a little break because she didn’t know anything about what I was doing, but I  _was_  employed by the old man. I had a job, but she always thought... she thought I was ignoring her all the time. Like I didn’t care.” 

          Bruce chuckles. “She was the kind to harp on you, huh?” 

          “All the time. I could actually be doing real work for the old man and she’d think I was off doing anything else. It’s like she didn’t understand that I had other things going on in my life. It was always her wanting something, wanting to go somewhere, wanting to spend time with me that I didn’t have. I mean, I spent as much time with her as I could spare, but I had responsibilities. A lot of them.” 

          “It doesn’t sound like you really liked her much at all.” 

          Terry makes a face. “I did, at one point. It’s hard to remember why now.” 

          Bruce hums understandingly, noting the awkward turn in conversation and steering it back to safer waters. “So, not so hard to give up the girlfriend, then. Is there anything you do want from your world?” 

          He perks up. “I was going to tell you I had a condition on my staying here.” 

          “Which is?” 

          “I want to bring my mom and brother across.” 

          Bruce opens his mouth to question the decision, but Terry cuts him off.  

          “I know, I know, but just hear me out. Tim and Jason finished the machine a week ago, and I’ve been debating ever since if I even want to look. The thing is, I miss my family. I love you guys, but I do miss them. It isn’t fair for them to have to wonder where I am.” 

          Bruce agrees after a moment’s deliberation. “Would you want to make a case to be put back into your mother’s custody? We could make up a story for that to work.” 

          “What? No way. I’m still her son, no matter what my last name is, but I want to be your son, too. That’s part of why I’m staying in the first place.” 

          A low rumble of a laugh leaves Bruce’s mouth and he looks at Terry. “I always made it a point to tell all of you I wasn’t trying to replace your parents. Dick thought for a long time that it meant I didn’t want to be his father, and I think Tim did too.” Bruce sighs. “I always knew that despite everything, you all loved your parents, and I didn’t want to take that away from you by pretending to be someone I didn’t think you wanted me to be. I hadn’t realized what adopting you meant. One of my many mistakes, I’m afraid.” 

          Terry bursts out laughing and Bruce is a bit surprised. “Well, you’ve certainly got the hang of it now.” 

          Bruce ruffles his hair, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “Somewhat, I suppose.” 

          Terry squirms against his hand as Bruce starts to rub his knuckles into Terry’s skull. “Hey! Knock it off!” he scowls, trying to wrestle away. “Let go!” 

          Bruce releases his hold just as Terry pulls back, sending himself toppling off the bed with a rather undignified yelp of surprise. Bruce laughs, getting up off the bed to turn on the light. Terry is lying on the floor, laughing as he clutches his stomach. Bruce helps him get up after he gets ahold of himself.  

          “Are you all right?” 

          He nods, following Bruce as he directs him out into the hall. They head down to the cave where they find Bruce’s other adopted and not adopted children already working through their morning routines. Tim is sparring with Jason, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and his staff in the other. Dick is working out on the rings in the far side of the cave. Damian is working with Cassandra, his katana flying against hers. Billy and Alfred are fencing, though the boy is no match for his seasoned opponent. It’s hard to tell who they are under the masks, but it’s impossible to miss Alfred’s perfect form and his accented coaching.  

          Terry looks shocked. “Is Alfred... but he’s like a million years old.” 

          Alfred disarms Billy and pokes the nub at the end of his sword on Billy’s chest. “I may be old, Master Terry,” Alfred says, pulling the mask off in a fluid motion. “but I do happen to have working ears. I don’t suppose you’d like a turn?” 

          Terry swallows, skipping down the steps and to the warm-up mats. “No thanks, Alfred.” 

          “Well then, Master Terry, I do suggest you keep your wits about you around this old man. I am not so gentle as I seem.” 

          Billy pulls his mask off, rubbing his arms where Alfred had recently given him a good thwack. “I can attest to that.” 

          Terry starts stretching out to go a couple rounds with Bruce, chuckling nervously. “Duly noted.” He looks to Bruce. “I hadn’t realized we’d be the late risers this morning. I mean, it’s four in the morning. You guys are usually all asleep at this point.” 

          “You probably kept them up with your restlessness. It’s a bit contagious in this house.” 

          Terry huffs. “You people are insane.” 

          Jason laughs, grabbing onto Tim’s bo staff and pulling it as he takes a long drink of his coffee. It doesn’t affect Tim, only meriting a sharp tug back and a slap across the face with the end once it’s free. Jason rubs his face.  

          “Rude.” 

          “Rude is trying to make me spill my coffee.” 

          “I’m only trying to make you spill it because that’s your third cup and it’s not even sunrise.” 

          Alfred pulls off the thick sleeve of his fencing vest. “Master Timothy.” he says, sounding  _most_  displeased.  

          “Sorry, Alfred.” 

          He downs the rest of the cup, maneuvering Jason towards the computer so he can put the cup down on the desk without pausing the fight.  

          Damian and Cassandra have already moved up to a higher level of the Batcave, battling a little closer to the edge than Bruce would like. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them to be careful, but this is his family he’s thinking about. 

          “Be careful.” Bruce calls, talking to the sum of his children and not just the two with katanas sharp enough to dismember.  

          Jason scoffs, sweeping Tim’s legs out from under him after manages to knock away his staff. “Yes,  _mom_.” 

          Bruce chuckles, helping Terry up when he declares himself welly and truly warmed up. They spar for a little while, switching partners on occasion and traipsing all over the cave. Dick finally decides to come down from his gymnastic equipment and take a turn to give someone a break if they need it.  

          After the early morning training session is over, they all shower and settle down in front of the rift machine. Terry is confused as to how they know, but Bruce isn’t going to question it, instead leaning to whisper in Terry’s ear. “They’re detectives, Terry.” 

          “So... is this the part where you ask me nicely not to go before tying me up and throwing me in a trunk?” 

          Tim snickers. “It would be, if you weren’t staying.” 

          Terry shoots Bruce an exasperated look before giving himself a shake. “Okay, so... I am staying here, but I have something I need to do first.” 

          Jason leans back on his arms, glancing at the others. “So, who’s going with him for his mom and brother?” 

         A startled noise comes from Terry as he looks at Jason with wide eyes. “How did you-” 

         Damian clicks his tongue behind his teeth. “It’s obvious. You desire to see them, but you don’t want to return to your world. Therefore, the most logical thing for you to do is bring them here.” 

          Terry only sighs. “There are no surprises in this house, are there?” 

          “Nope. Dibs on going to the other side!” Jason hops up, walking over to his supply box. He pulls out a huge duffle and starts stuffing it full of food and water. Terry sees a box of matches go in and a few other handy pieces of equipment.  

         “Aww, but Jaybird, I wanted to see it!” 

          “Don’t whine at me, Dickface. You'll all be watching the imager anyway.” 

          They all argue over who’s going and who’s not for the next few minutes. Bruce watches Terry allow them to squabble, a light smile on his face. He does eventually put a stop to it, explaining that technically Jason is the logical choice anyway. No one even has a distinct possibility of recognizing him, as Terry never even heard of him before coming to live at the manor in their world.  

          Tim quickly sets everything up and the imager is running along in no time. “Okay, it looks like time travels the same way over there, aside from the years being askew, so it should be present day.” 

          Terry doesn’t know whether to be upset or relieved. His family probably thinks he’s dead. He glances down at himself, taking in all of his physical changes along with the difference in his clothes. They’ll know something’s off about him, that’s for sure. Jason gently nudges his towards the imager, hoping to catch a glance of what they’ll be walking into before they actually do. Terry gives Tim the coordinates for his house and Tim adjusts his scope to be more specific. 

          It’s not a comfort to see the surrounding buildings with smoke billowing out of them or the fact that his house is about half-demolished.  

          “Let’s go, kiddo.” 

          Terry nods sharply, trying to bolster his resolve before going in. At least if they get stuck, he’ll have Jason on his side. That, and, none of the other Bats would ever stop trying to open up a way back for them.  

          Jason gets tired of waiting and pushes him in. “See you guys in about.... three hours at the max.” 

          Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder before he can jump into the gateway, pulling him back into a hug. “You be careful. Take care of yourself, and Terry too if he’ll let you.” 

          “I know, dad. I’ll see you soon.” 

          “We’ll be keeping an eye on you from this end. Keep your comm on. Tim wants to know for sure if it works across the gate.” 

          “Dad, we’ll be fine. Promise.” He pushes away so Bruce will let go. “Be back in a flash.” 

          Jason walks into the glowing center of the machine and disappears. He gets a horrible falling sensation in his stomach as he does, taking comfort in the sight of ground below his feet. He lands softly, looking around for Terry.  

          “Terry?” 

          “Over here.” 

          Jason looks around, orienting himself on the wrecked street. Odd vehicles, mostly rusty, are sitting on the ground. None of them have any wheels under them. He’d assume they just hover. Terry is laying on one, stomach-down. It doesn’t look like he had a fun landing at all. 

          “Come on, Terry. We gotta get moving.” he glances up at the portal on the side of a two-story building. “We’ll need to be back here in three hours or one of the others is going to come find us.” 

          Terry nods, picking himself up. 

          “Comm link in.” 

          He pats himself down, tugging it out of his pocket and sliding it into his ear. “S’pose it’ll work over here?” 

          “That’s what we’re about to find out.” 

          Jason turns his comm on. “This is Location Team 1. You guys read us?” 

          He can hear Bruce’s relieved sigh over the line. “ _We read you, L1. Get moving. Tim has you on camera, so we’ll be watching your backs_.” 

          Jason salutes the portal. “Yes, sir.” 

          Terry turns to walk towards what’s left of his house, his shoulders tense and his steps measured.  

          “Relax, Terry. You aren’t doing any good looking like an alley thug lookin’ for a new box of smokes.” 

          The younger boy lets out a long breath of air, steadying as he lets Jason walk next to him. They move along the street towards his house and Jason takes the entrance first. He tugs a gun free, clearing rooms with Terry trailing behind him.  

          “No one’s in here. Looks like it was abandoned.”  

          “Can you tell how long ago?” 

          Jason moves towards the sink in the corner. It’s got a few dishes in it, the cupboards above it hanging open. This is the most Gotham-like part of the whole city and they haven’t even traveled three blocks yet. Jason isn’t exactly encouraged by that knowledge. 

          Taking a sniff at the dishes, he gives himself a shake. “Probably about a month. Anything worth having in here is long gone. I’m actually a bit surprised the dishes are still here. Empty houses like this in our Gotham are usually looted or already have squatters by the end of two weeks.” 

          “Hmm.” 

          Jason directs his attention to the smaller rooms again, pushing the half-open door a little further. He takes a look around more than what his original sweep merited, opening a couple drawers and shining a flashlight around in the closet.  

          “You want some of these clothes? There’s still a couple different sets in here.” 

          Terry pops into the room. “No thanks. I’ll probably never wear those again.” 

          “We should check the other rooms. You might not need clothes, but your mom and brother might.” 

          “Will do.” 

          They spend the next few minutes looking around. Jason decides it’s time to move on, pushing Terry towards the door. Terry has a couple sets of clothing over his arm, his flashlight highlighting the path in front of his feet. Jason stows his gun once they’re outside. They wander the alleys around the house, talking to people who look like bombing victims. Jason hands a woman a bottle of water, her skin and lips dry enough to make Gotham seem like a desert. She eyes to bottle before Jason opens it for her and takes a drink himself.  

          “Safe, see?” 

          She takes a drink, coughing as she tastes it. She clears her throat, her voice scratchy. “Thank you.” 

          “Could we ask you for a bit of information?” Terry asks. 

          She squints at him. “My, my. You’re that McGinnis boy, aren’t you? The one who went missing all those months ago?” 

          “Yeah. How’d you know?” 

          “Kiddo, I’ve been livin’ off these streets since long before you were born. I remember your mamma comin’ home with you and then your brother a few years after that. Practically watched you two grow up down here. Slag, I probably watched your mamma grow up, too.” 

          “Do you know where she went?” 

          “No idea. You might wanna try Wayne Manor. I heard tell that she went lookin’ for you there. I heard whispers o’ that place bein’ haunted since ol’ Wayne died. She thought you might be hidin’ there.” 

          “How long ago was this?” 

          She furrows her brow, coughing. “Don’ remember.” 

          Jason pulls a sandwich out of his duffle, handing it to her. “Here. You must be starving.” 

          She looks up at him. “You look awful familiar. A lot like Terry here.” 

          “Oh yeah? Let’s call that a family resemblance.”  

          She laughs, her throat still a little scratchy as she bites into the sandwich. “For whatever this stuff is, you can call it whatever you want, sonny.” 

          Jason makes a noise. “You people don’t eat sandwiches anymore?” 

          “We eat ‘em, they just all come prepackaged and prepared.” Terry answers, keeping his voice low. 

          Jason rolls his eyes. “This place is disgusting.” 

          They leave her alone, wishing her well as she calls after them to take care of themselves. Jason has Terry get into one of the cars on the street to pilot them to Wayne Manor. He seems a little reluctant, but he does as he’s told. Jason laughs as it comes to life right away, Terry tossing the clothes over his arm into the back seat.

          “If there were cars like this in our Gotham, they would be stripped of all valuables the minute they touched street and were left unattended.” 

          Terry huffs. “I know. I’ve been on the streets for a few months now just learning the ropes, remember? It’s not that there isn’t crime here, it just happens more subtly than it used to.” 

           Jason huffs. “Yeah. Subtle is a word for it.” 

          They get to Wayne Manor within a half-hour, Jason radioing in to Bruce to make sure they still have a visual. He’s pleased to note that they do and that his siblings are watching Tim follow him around the future-scape like a 3D movie, popcorn and all. 

          Jason doesn’t like the Manor’s new look. “This place is creepy.” 

          Terry is staring at it, his feet firmly planted next to the vehicle. “I didn’t think so before, but I do now. Still, considering how many times I ran into walls trying to adjust when I was half-asleep, it shouldn’t surprise me.” 

          Jason starts walking, moving towards the gate and pushing it open the rest of the way. It creaks, a long groan coming from its hinges that makes Terry’s spine stiffen. He cringes, joining Jason as he approaches the house. The front door is locked, but a few of the windows are broken enough for someone to get it. Jason punches a few numbers into the keypad while Terry examines the damage. 

          The door opens and Jason grins. “Old habits die hard, I guess. Even if you’re from a different dimension.” 

          Terry huffs. “You didn’t have to guess. I know the codes.” 

          “Apparently, so do I.” 

          Terry hums. “So… why those numbers? I never was brave enough to ask the old man.” 

          “It’s Alfred’s birthday.” 

          Terry stares owlishly. “Really? I didn’t know he had a birthday. I kinda thought he was immortal.” 

          Jason laughs. “Everybody’s gotta be born sometime, kid. You’ll note how he’s no longer alive in this world? I’m kinda shocked it wasn’t changed to his death date. Someone named Bruce Wayne is really great at remembering things that he thinks are his fault.” 

          Bruce grumbles over comms, but he doesn’t deny the accusation. 

          Terry and Jason step inside the house, shivering at the chill whipping through the windows. Jason glances around, huffing as he sees an entire wall of expensive vases and jars. He tips one over just for the sake of doing so and Terry sighs.  

          “You’re like one of those awful cats.” 

          Jason shrugs. “Sue me. I’m good for it.” 

          “Okay, Mr. Mob Boss.” 

          He sends Terry down to the cave to check it out while his own steps carry him up to the hallway. There are just as many rooms as in Bruce’s house, but the doors are dusty, their frames cold metal. He shivers. He doesn’t like this place at all. It doesn’t feel warm like their manor does. It doesn't feel like home.

          The door to the master bedroom is cracked open a little and Jason’s brow lowers. “Terry, get up here. We might have something.” 

          He hears the clock slide open and Terry’s steps pounding lightly up the stairs. He hasn’t quite mastered swift  _and_  silent just yet. Soon enough, he’s by Jason’s side ready to go in. They creep through the door together, but Jason doesn’t have a chance to tell him to wait before he’s moving for the still form on the bed.

          “Matt?” Terry murmurs, getting no answer. 

          He gives the small boy a shake as Jason clears the room. “Go easy, Terry. He might have picked up a bug or somethin’. He’s lookin’ pretty thin.” 

          “Matt, wake up, kiddo.” 

          He finally groans, cracking open an eye to look at Terry. “Wha-“ 

          Terry picks him up, squeezing him tightly while the boy tries to figure out what’s going on. “Terry?” 

          “Yeah, it’s me, kiddo. I came back.” 

          He puts Matt down on the bed and the small boy looks up at him. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes and his frame slighter than Terry remembers. Jason supposes he should be going through a growth spurt now, so it’s a little painful to see. He’s reminded of himself at that age. 

          “Where did you go, Terry? You disappeared and then the whole world went to slag.” 

          “What happened?” 

          “Batman disappeared, and some guy claimed to be the guy who killed him. Then Mr. Wayne died and everything changed. The whole place pretty much blew up and then the government quarantined this place from the rest of the world.” 

          Jason leans against the dresser by the wall, pretty certain the kid hasn’t seen him yet. Terry continues to ask him questions about everything that happened until he finally comes to one that Matt pauses at.  

          “Where’s mom?” 

          The boy doesn’t answer for a long time, and Jason has a feeling that there are tears building in his eyes judging by Terry’s expression. Jason feels a pang in his chest as Matt informs him that she’s gone. That some thug killed her in an alley for a piece of bread. 

          Jason watches as Terry’s eye fall to the floor. He’s certain that his brothers have fallen silent on the other side of the comms, mouths hanging open or sitting in stoic silence. They may not be able to see inside the building, but he’d bet they were listening to every word. Guess this place is like the Gotham of their world.

          Terry is quiet for a bit before continuing. “Why did you come here?” 

          “We thought this is where you might have gone. You disappeared and we spent months waiting for authorities to find you, but you weren’t the only one gone. There were people missing all over the city. I figured if anyone’s house might have you or somethin’ in it, it’d be this one. Mr. Wayne was always schway about protecting you.” 

          “How did you get here?” 

          “We walked. Took us a few days. Last time we went out, only I came back. Been livin' here ever since, but food ran low a few weeks ago.” 

          Terry lets out a calming breath. “I expected things to be different when I finally managed to… to get back here, but I didn’t expect this. I really didn’t expect to find this.”  

          Matt starts to cry and Jason is pleased when Terry picks him up. He remembers being that little, barely staying alive most nights. Sometimes he’d go back to the old apartment, breaking in through the window knowing that he’d find it empty despite his hopes. Terry rubs Matt’s back, bouncing a little to sooth him. 

          “ _It’s gonna be okay now, Matty. I promise._ ” 

          Jason meets Terry’s eyes as he holds into his little brother, offering him a reassuring expression. He’s about to open his mouth when lights flash outside with red and blue coloration. 

          Bruce pipes up over the comms. “ _You kids need to get moving. The cops were monitoring the house, and it looks like they have stealth drives. We didn’t see them_ _. Move!_ ” 

          “All right, McGinnis kids, time to go.” 

          Matt jumps, Terry steadying him as Jason leads the way to the Batcave. He turns the hands in the clock that Terry re-positioned back again and the clock slides back. “Go, go.” 

          Terry runs down the stairs, Matt straining to see in his arms. “Where are we?” 

          “The jet, Terry. Go! I’ll see if there’s anything we should bring back from here.” 

          “Where are we!” Matt shouts, trying to get someone to answer him.  

          “Shut up, Matty.” Terry answers, his feet carrying him past the rogues gallery and down another set of stairs.  “Ace! If you’re still down here, boy, come on!” 

          Jason flies down the stairs shortly after, old costumes over his shoulder and a package of disk drives. He almost trips over Ace as he tears into the main part of the cave, looking thin, but otherwise healthy. There have always been more supplies stockpiled in the cave than in the house, and Ace is a smart dog. “The clock didn’t close. I think it broke. We gotta go, Ter.” 

          Terry nods, strapping Matt into a passenger seat as Jason hops into the co-pilot’s chair. He runs his hands along the dials, figuring out the controls and closing everything up while Terry gets everything settled. Ace nuzzles Jason’s wrists a little before heading back to guard Matt. 

          “You sure you can fly this thing?” Terry asks, picking up the capes, cowls and suits that Jason had tossed to the floor. 

          “We’re about to find out!”  

          Terry barely gets buckled in before Jason tears from the cave. The tunnels aren’t exactly what Jason is used to, but he’s a quick enough thinker to adapt. Terry holds onto his stomach, turning a little green.  

          Apparently, Terry has never flown with Jason at the wheel before. Weird. 

          He gets them back to the street they arrived on within ten minutes, pushing the jet to the limits to lose the flashing lights behind them. He performs a couple tricks, losing one and shooting down another.  

          “You are way better at this than I am.” Terry huffs, attempting not to lose his breakfast. 

          “Good thing I’m flying then, huh?” 

          They land on a building just across the street, one within swinging distance of the portal. Another fleet of cops are coming from off in the distance, but Jason pays them no mind as he pulls a pair of grapples out of the bag. It takes a little longer with the suits collapsed inside, the duffle bulging. 

          “Ready to go, Terry?” 

          “More than.” 

          Jason picks up Ace and takes a running leap off the side of the building. Matt gasps, watching him swing safely into the gateway. “Wait, Terry! What if we don’t make it?!” 

          “We’ll make it, Matty.” 

          “How do you know? You’ve nev-“ He shrieks in Terry’s ears as he jumps over the edge.  

          He swings through the gateway and turns to make sure he hits the ground first. It’s a rough landing, but Matt isn’t heavy enough to make it any worse. Jason helps him pick himself up just as Tim closes the portal. Damian already has Ace in his arms, grinning wildly. Terry smiles back at him, the look more than welcome compared to his general scowls. 

          Matt clings to Terry, his face buried in Terry’s shirt. He’s shaking. 

          “Can I get a shock blanket?” Terry says quietly, focusing back on his brother. 

          Jason moves to get one, leaving the pair standing alone in front of the now-empty gateway. Terry quiets Matt as he starts to cry, walking towards the medical bay where Alfred is already waiting.  

          “You can look now, Matt. We made it.” 

          He gets the small boy to let him go and Alfred starts to check him over on a rolling bed, introducing himself in a calming tone. Terry turns, finding Bruce right behind him. He looks up into Bruce’s ice blue eyes before wrapping his arms around him. Bruce pulls a hand up to his head, cradling it while also stroking his hair. 

          “It’s okay, Terry. I’m right here.” 

          Terry lets out a small sob, his hands gripped tightly around Bruce’s back. Bruce continues to hold onto him, willing to stay there for as long as the boy needs. His tears are falling faster now and Bruce lowers his head to rest it on top of Terry’s, quieting him. It doesn’t help a lot, but he does press a little closer.  

          “ _Thanks, dad_.” Terry manages, taking a shuddering breath through his mouth.  

          “You’re welcome, kiddo.” 

          “ _Who_  exactly are you calling ‘dad’, Terry?”  

          He turns, swiping a hand over his face. “Um, Matty, this is Bruce Wayne.” 

          Matt squints. “Nu-uh. Not unless he went all Fountain of Youth after dying.” 

          “This is the Bruce Wayne of this dimension.” 

          “Dimension? You don’t mean-” 

          “Yes, Matt. I do mean. We’re in a different world now. This is where I’ve been for the last eight months. We’ve been working on a way back since I landed here, but I decided that I wanted to stay.” 

          “But... you came back.” 

          “For you and mom. I was going to ask you both if you wanted to come, but we got into a bit of a sticky situation. With mom gone... I don’t... I don’t think I could ever go back anyway.” 

          “Why?” 

          “Because, Matty, I found a family here.” 

          Matt’s eyes travel to Bruce standing just behind Terry. “Still don’t see why you’re callin’ him ‘dad’.” 

          “Because he  _is_...?” Terry says slowly, the question in his tone as to why he ever wouldn’t be making Bruce laugh a little. 

          “No, he’s not.” 

          “Um, yeah, he is.” 

          “Um no he’s  _not_.”  

          “Yes, he is!” 

          “You can’t just get a new dad!” 

          Terry takes a light breath to keep himself from overreacting, not even noticing the proud look on Bruce’s face. “Apparently, I can.” 

          Matt blinks at him, definitely noticing the lack of yelling. “Who are you and where is Terry?” 

          Terry sighs. “Look, kiddo. Bruce Wayne is my biological father.” 

          “That one??!” he hollers, pointing at Bruce. 

          “No, not technically that one. Technically it was the old man, but you wouldn’t be able to tell that. Blood tests confirmed the relation. Not that it really would have mattered anyway since he treats me like his son anyway.”  

          “You are my son.” 

          Matt takes in the information swimmingly, a mild burst of irritation filling the room before he starts to understand. “So... if Mr. Wayne is your dad, who was that guy with you when we escaped?” 

          Bruce glances back to the door of the infirmary, his broad shoulders having blocked their view until now. “You can come in. He’s ready now.” 

          Dick leads the pack, scampering up to the bed and waving at Matt. Matt cringes away, looking to Terry. 

          “He’s an acquired taste, don’t worry, Matty.”  

          Matt nods once, though it’s a bit cautious.  

          Dick ruffles his hair. “Hi. I’m Dick Grayson. I’m your biggest brother.” 

          “....okay.” 

          Jason shoves Dick away. “Lay off, Dingding. You’re spookin’ him.” 

          “You’re the one with the broad shoulders and creaky leather jacket.” 

          “Yeah, well, you’re the idiot. Now get out of here.” 

          Dick pouts, moving over to Terry and snickering. Jason may be a little mean, but really he’s a big teddy bear. 

          “I see you’ve met Dickface, our doting older brother. Watch out, he hugs.” 

          “Master Jason, I am quite sure there is no need for name-calling. I am certain that you are able to find your way to a pleasant introduction.” Alfred warns, pushing his cart into the room with sandwiches heaped on it. 

          “Yes, Alfie.” 

          Terry snickers, earning himself a glare from Jason. 

          He turns back to Matt. “I’m Jason. Second-oldest, but I’m cooler than that hipster over there.” he says, pointing to Dick. 

          “I resent that statement.” 

          “I’m sure you do.” 

          Tim shoves Jason out of the way, getting tired of waiting. Jason stumbles in an undignified manner, only regaining his balance out of spite for gravity. The pair of them have never gotten along well and gravity really needs to learn its place in the world. 

          Tim sticks his hand out to shake. “Tim Drake. I am the brother that is slightly older than Terry. Congratulations, and I hope you like coffee.” 

          “I love coffee.” 

          Tim blinks before moving forwards to squeeze Matt. “Finally.” 

          Matt makes a strangled noise and Tim lets him go to join his brothers over by Terry. 

          Cassandra walks up to the bed, patting Matt’s head. “I’m Cassandra, but you can call me Cass. All the boys do.” 

          “Good to meet you, I guess.” 

          She shrugs, seeming happy enough with his answer and going over to the cart to grab a sandwich. “Thank you, Alfred.” 

          “It is my pleasure, Miss Cassandra. Do enjoy. Real breakfast will be ready soon, but do please enjoy what I have here.” 

          She chows down on it, not bothering to fight against Jason as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. She leans back against his chest, munching with a wide smile on her face.  

          “I always love it when we get new siblings.” 

          Damian tuts, walking forwards to meet the new arrival. “Damian Wayne. It’s enlightening to make your acquaintance, McGinnis. And your dog was much appreciated. I’ve already acquainted him with Titus and they’re playing in the yard.” 

          “Thanks...?” 

          Damian rolls his eyes, turning to go stand by Bruce, who scolds him for the rude gesture. 

          “My apologies.” 

          He doesn’t sound very apologetic. 

          Billy greets him next. “I’m Billy Batson. Good to meet you.” 

          Matt grins. “Another normal one. Thank goodness.” 

          Terry almost chokes at the description and Billy grins at him. “Well, I’m mostly normal. Until I turn into an adult.” 

          “....what?” 

          “Don’t worry about it, Matty.” Terry offers, walking back over. “But... this is what I meant when I said I found a family.” 

          “This is it?” 

          “Weeeell, not exactly. There’s also Kate, and Barbara, and Stephanie, and Duke, and Harper, and Luke... Sort of Luke.” 

          Matt makes a face. “Are all of those Mr. Wayne’s?” 

          “No, of course not. Are you crazy? He just lays claim to us. I mean, he adopted me and Billy. And the ones that are here right now. All the rest are kinda by association. Well... Kate’s his cousin, actually.” 

          Matt makes a face. “That’s weird.” 

          “You’re weird.” Terry huffs, ruffling his hair and helping him off the bed.  

          They walk out into the main cave and Matt looks around. “Where are we, exactly?” 

          “This is the Batcave.” 

          “No way! He’s real?!” 

          “Well, of course he’s real, dummy. He just has a lot more help here than he did in our world.” 

          “He’s younger here, too. And ours disappeared, remember?” 

          Terry nods. “Yep... at the same time that I disappeared.” 

          Matt raises his brow. “So? What difference does that make.” 

          Terry sighs. “I was Batman.” 

          Bruce comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder when Matt objects to the notion. “Maybe it’s best we handle this as a team. I don’t think he’s going to believe you without proof, and I think I know the perfect way to convince him.” 

          Terry smiles. “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

          Bruce takes his other kids off to the changing rooms. 

          Matt makes a face. “There’s no way you’re Batman. He’s been around forever.” 

          “While true, technically I was Batman. The old man gave the mantle to me once he got too old to handle the stress on his heart. Old Man Bruce was stubborn about it, too. I can tell you that much about him.” 

          “Wait a minute. Old Man Wayne was Batman? Then you took over? Then that means.... that cave we were in under Wayne Manor was the Batcave! We were in the real Batcave?!” 

          “Yep, and right now, you’re standing in this world’s Batcave.” 

          “But if Bruce Wayne is Batman, you can’t be Batman here.” 

          “No. And that’s fine, really. I don’t need to be Batman.” 

          “So... who are you?” 

          “Red Bat.” 

          Matt’s brow furrows as he considers. “That’s not very creative, and yet it’s exactly what I would expect coming from you.” 

          Just as Terry is about to retort, Bruce and the rest of the crew come out in their uniforms. Matt zeroes in on them immediately. Bruce is the most intimidating of them, since Jason isn’t trying very hard. Bruce is a little bit of a showoff for his kids. He would never admit it, but he has never stopped loving impressing them.  

          “Batman!” 

          Matt runs up and looks Bruce up and down, grabbing for the cape. The rest of them stand there and let Matt investigate while Terry gets changed. His hands need to be stopped on occasion as he attempts to cut his fingers off with a batarang or knock himself out with Tim’s bo staff. 

          Matt looks at Dick. “Nightwing! You were off the streets for a long time before I was born. I always liked the rumors, though.” 

          “See, Jay? Rumors for this hipster at 70 years old.” 

          Jason bows. “I’m so sorry, your majesty, for dishonoring your non-existent memory.” 

          Matt looks at Jason with a scrutinizing gaze. “Who are you supposed to be?” 

          “I’m the Red Hood. I’m not a thing in your world.” 

          They all explain their alter egos to Matt, giving mini-origin stories and a less gory picture of Jason’s death and resurrection in the Lazarus Pit. He was definitely confused by the Jason’s dying and returning to life bit. 

          Terry walks out, his cowl down with a smile on his face. “Heya, Matty.” 

          Matt’s jaw drops. “Awesome.” 

          Terry pauses. Matt has never looked at him the way he is now, his expression starstruck and wonder in his eyes. He’s not quite sure what to do with it besides catch Matt as he jumps on him. 

          “Is this why you were always such a zombie in the mornings?” 

          Jason gasps, mock offense in his tone. “Rude. I’m the resident zombie of this house.” 

          They ignore his protest, continuing to show off costumes until Matt’s eyes reach Billy in his adult form. “Um... I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” 

          “Sure we have. I’m Billy. I told you I turn into an adult. And I am most definitely not a thing in your world. I’m Oriole.” 

          “Cool. What do you do?” 

          “Well, I’ve been training to get the skills to take on Gotham’s streets for the last few months, but I can fly and use lightning. It’s pretty sweet. What do you think of the costume? Shocked?” He looks to his adopted family while they groan as a cohesive unit. “Whew. Static in the crowd.” 

          “Billy, if you don’t stop making jokes, I’ll shoot you.” 

          “Bulletproof, remember? You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” 

          Jason scowls. “Watch me.” 

          Billy chuckles nervously. “No thanks.” 

          They get around to Cassandra and Damian once the arguing has stopped and Bruce looks across the cave to the clock. “Everybody, get changed. Alfred has already disappeared, so I’m betting breakfast is almost ready. Get upstairs in a timely manner, please. And Damian?” 

          “Yes, father?” 

          “Could you lend Matt some clothes for today?” 

          Damian glances at Terry, the small boy still in his arms. “Of course, father.” 

          Bruce pulls him into a careful hug before letting him go. “Thank you, Damian. I understand that you don’t like to share much.” 

          Damian looks to Matt again, taking in his skinny frame and loosely-fitting clothes. “He is only a child. It wouldn’t be right to let him freeze or starve to death. And... he did bring a dog.” 

          Bruce ruffles his hair, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Damian. I’m proud of you.” 

          Damian doesn’t show it much, but he’s beaming as he heads up the stairs for the clothes. Terry gets changed and directs Matt up the stairs. Bruce can tell how thrilled they are to be back with each other.  

          “Terry seems calmer.” Jason says, coming up behind Bruce as the others all head upstairs. 

          “I know.” 

          His brow furrows, something heavier than that on his mind. “On the one hand, I kinda feel bad for him not having a body to bury. On the other, he’ll never have to find her rotting corpse in the street.” 

          Bruce understands. Jason has always been skittish about his past, and he doesn’t talk about it much. He’s said next to nothing about finding his mother dead from an overdose, forcing him to move on and grow up to survive. Still, it’s enough for Bruce to know that he’s reliving it tonight. He pulls Jason into a quick hug before tilting his head down to plant a kiss in his hair.  

          “Don’t worry, Jason. I know.” 

          Jason nods slightly to acknowledge the statement and then wandering up the stairs too. Bruce chuckles to himself. He has no idea where he would be without his kids. Sometimes he feels guilty for bringing children into this life, but somehow none of them have ever hated him for it. Well, Jason did for a while, but that changed for the better. 

          Terry pokes his head back into the cave. “Come on, Bruce! You’re late!” 

          Bruce waves at him to let him know it’s message received, heading towards the changing room and then quickly up to the manor. It’s never occurred to him as surreal before now, but he has a lot of adopted children. He’s likely about to adopt one more. Most of his children were adopted out of some need or another, whether it be a guardian, a parent, a guide, or just plain company. This is one who needs family, like they all did. 

          When he gets to the table in the dining room, his kids are already discussing cover stories. Tim is structuring it around time and place so everyone gets a little bit of input. Terry has his little brother in his lap, a smile on his face that’s a little different than all the others that he’s worn in the last eight months.  

          It’s good to see.  

          Bruce settles at the table, picking up assorted breakfast items and plopping them onto his plate. It takes about an hour for his sons to agree on a method for sliding Matt into the family. It also takes Bruce just as long to realize Matt is already wearing Damian’s clothing. Looking at all of his sons agreeing for once makes a lump of pride swell in his chest. What makes it better is the fact that his two most confrontational children are providing insight and adding to the plan even after the cover story is made.  

          It’s a good plan. Once Bruce adopted Terry, he spent the next eight months looking for his little brother. The other details are really just extra security. 

          Yep. He’s very proud. They are most certainly Bruce Wayne’s children, and he wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
